hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Daytime
DAYTIME (Please do not change. I understand you want to bother me and be funny but I will just restore the page as I have a spare copy of it so you are wasting your time.) Also warning: If you dislike the Denmark x Norway ship please do not read. If you still read this, please do not complain as I have warned you. Den Nor is vital to this OCs backstory. Appearance Daytime has light blonde hair. It is half shaved and covers a lot of the right side of his face. His eyes are a navy blue most of the time but when he has been crying or he has just woke up they are cyan coloured. His eye colour is the same as the hair of his counterpart, nighttime, and if you are closeup you can actually see little stars in his eyes. He has white skin with a slight tan despite spending most of his time outdoors. He usually wears white shirts and black jeans with a pair of sneakers unless it is a formal occasion or he doesn't feel like wearing the usual. He always wears a choker with the sun on it and a bracelet that is half the sun and half the moon. The bracelet glows all the time but only half of it will glow, corresponding with the time. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder of the sun much like his counterpart. Personality From an outsider's point of view, Daytime is a very outgoing and cheerful guy who is always grinning like a Cheshire cat. He often is seen being caring and overprotective with his adoptive sister, The Northern lights, and very anxious around his counterpart. Once you get to know him though it is clear that he is very easily upset and forces his smiles often. Let's be honest, you can't have an anime OC and NOT give them an angsty attitude, right? Lol. Relationships Nighttime Daytime is very anxious around his counterpart due to his long lasting crush on the female. However, he does feel very comfortable with her at times and can always tell her absolutely anything. Having known each other since the beginning of time the two are very close. Northern Lights The Northern Lights are Daytime's adoptive little sister as the two are not actually related. She doesn't know this though and Daytime prefers to keep it a secret. When they were smaller the non-related siblings were inseparable but as they grew older and the sister began to explore having relationships their relationship began to split. Being a protective older brother, daytime often kept his sister away from boys and such to avoid losing her to them. Eventually she did meet a boy which lead to some arguments and the two are no longer on good terms. Norway When Norway first became a full grown nation he adopted Daytime as his son despite the actual age difference as they got along well and Daytime had never had a family unlike his counterpart who had the british nations as little siblings. Norway was with Denmark at the time. They eventually had their own actual kid (Northern Lights) and eventually the two broke it off. When Norway and Denmark split, Norway took the daughter so Daytime stuck with him. Sadly, Daytime and Norway didn't get along too well and Daytime eventually ran away from Norway's home. Ever since the two haven't spoke to each other or even seen the other. Denmark After The Northern Lights was born Denmark didn't spend a single second with Daytime. He was always too busy to be around. This lead to Daytime having some abandonment issues as he really felt like Denmark and Norway were his parents. Due to this, the two never saw each other for years until in 2017 when Denmark finally paid him a visit. When they first met Daytime got mad at him for the lack of contact but days later, after apologies and talking it out, the two got back on track and now speak often. Prussia The two have been friends since Prussia was really small and get along really well. Often Prussia will invite Daytime to get a few pints of beer as Daytime is known to be capable of drinking many pints of beer before even getting close to being drunk. When they do go out, Prussia pays for pints and pints of beer and other glasses of alcohol to see how long it'll take for Daytime to get drunk. Each time he tries a new drink but Daytime doesn't mind as he enjoys being gasped at when he drinks 5 bottles of vodka and stays sober. Trivia -Daytime was created by APH_Daytime on Wattpad. -He has a strange unknown obsession with watermelons and despite people's questioning, there is still no answer as to why he is obsessed. -He suffers from schizophrenia and has to take medicine to help with it. This is because in 1931 he'd got on a ship to another country overseas and whilst on it the ship crashed in Antartica due to miscalculations with the compass. This stranded him in Antartica from 1931 to 1956. The other passengers unfortunately didn't make it and he was left alone which meant he had to talk to himself. -Due to his crash in Antartica, Daytime missed the entirety of World War 2 and doesn't know it happened. Nobody has bothered to tell him, assuming he knows. This is understandable though as they have no idea that he was stranded in Antartica for so long. -He is a very good singer and actor but keeps his talents hidden from his friends out of embarrassment. Category:The most Cringiest Shit You Have Seen Category:Male Characters Category:Time